


Let Me Be Your Wings

by LadyStoryTeller



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, Boarding School, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Family, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Abuse, Romance, Stalking, Video & Computer Games, past stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStoryTeller/pseuds/LadyStoryTeller
Summary: Faye West is your typical transfer student. She looks like a punk and rumors spread she had to transfer due to cursing a classmate. Despite the rumors, Faye finds herself quickly befriending the Normal Boots boys and the Hidden Block gang but will her dark past catch up to her?(Warning, I do have characters who are suffering from anxiety, depression, past domestic abuse and bullying, stalking, eating disorders, and self-harm. I will not go into detail on these but they will be a reference or it will be implied so please be warned. I will put a warning before chapters that feature anything that could be considered triggering)





	Let Me Be Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might remember this fanfic from why back in 2016 when Asagao Academy first came out. I was very unhappy with how the story was written and I knew I wanted to add a lot of new layers to my two OCs. I also felt like I didn't properly explain things before/somethings, later on, felt like they were coming out of left field.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think and leave feedback if you have any!

_101_

_102_

_103, 04, 05_

_How many bloody trees are on the way to this school?_ I wondered to myself after getting bored enough on the train ride to start counting trees on the way from Tokyo. That’s right folks, Faye Nicole West was bored enough to start counting _trees_. Xavier is going to get a kick out of that.

I groaned, glancing down at 3DS. I dunno what it was about this train ride but I just couldn't play my game. Maybe it was nerves from being away from my family for school. I wished Xavier would have come with me, I would be ten times less nervous. I noticed we were close to my stop so I quickly closed the purple 3DS and shoved it into my bag before gathering my things. Once at the station, I double checked I didn't leave anything before getting off the train. The station was a small one with beautiful flowers all over the place.

“Am I really in Japan? This feels like Colorado still,” I mumbled to myself, adjusting my bags to try and better carry them before heading toward a sign to figure out what road to take to the school. As I approached the edge of the platform, I noticed a boy waiting there. I tilted my head as I took a good look at the boy. He was tall with dark, shaggy hair and a very impressive bread. He was wearing a green varsity jacket over a school uniform. He was on his phone, not noticing me at first until I stepped down a creaky step of the plate form.

He turned to me before grinning widely. “Hey! You’re the transfer student right?”

I blinked, a little suspicious on how he knew that. “What gave it away? The uniform or the ‘I have no idea where I'm going’ look I most likely have on my face?”

Whoops, didn't mean to be snarky but the guy laughed at my comment.

“Both,” he stood straight before offering his right hand. “I'm Jirard, I was asked by the school to come get you and maybe show you around if you're feeling up to it.”

I glanced to his hand before back to his face. I placed down my duffle bag that was in my right hand and shook his. “Faye West, it's nice to meet you Jirard.”

“Likewise,” the bearded-man grinned, swooping down and grabbing my duffle bag before I had the chance to. “Come on, I'll show you to your dorm room first. Then after that, a tour around the school and I'll help you with unpacking once we grab food.”

“You don't have to do that,” I told him, quickly following as I tried to grab my bag back.

Jirard laughed. “Of course I don't have to, I _want_ to.” That made me shut my mouth before following him to the dorms. He was happily chatting away, explaining some history of the school as we walked. I'm glad he decided to strike up a conversation and didn't ask too many questions, I was too nervous to actually hold a conversation right now. As we approached the large, black iron gates I could feel my stomach dropping further and further, like I was on the Tower of Doom at Elitches. When we got to the gate, Jirard pressed a button that forced the gates opened with almost a forced moaned coming from the metal.

“We’re going to Primrose Hall first,” Jirard told me. “That's the girl's dormitory. We can put your bags in there and if you want you can change clothes since it's a Saturday.”

“Get out of this horrible skirt? Yes please,” I replied, making the boy laugh. We entered the hall, Jirard holding open the door for me. Pink. The halls are… _pink_. I must have made a face because Jirard started laughing.

“Not a fan of pink?” Jirard asked as we started heading up the stairs to the second floor.

“Not on the walls like this,” I replied, following him down the hall. “It's too much gender stereotyping for my liking.”

“I hear you,” Jirard replied as we stopped in front of room 232. He knocked on the door and when we didn't hear a reply, he unlocked the door using a key the school gave him. The room was almost completely empty with only a bed, desk, chair, and dresser being seen in the room right away. When we opened the door further, I saw the stuff my parents had shipped piled against the back wall.

“Lucky you, you don’t have to share with anyone,” Jirard mused as he placed my duffle bag on my bed. “I’ll wait outside for you to change and grab anything you need.”

“Okay,” I gave a small nod as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed softly, ruffling my teal hair before putting my suitcase on the bed and grabbing clothes from it as well as my messenger bag.

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a graphic tee that says ‘Math. The only place where people buy 60 watermelons and no one questions why’, and a thin sweatshirt. I pulled on my combat boots, grabbed my messenger bag, and threw my headphones, MP3 player, phone, wallet, 3DS, sketchbook, and my pencil case inside. After I checked to make sure my hair was still covering my right eye, I stepped outside my room where Jirard was patiently waiting.

“Wow, I thought girls usually take longer to get ready,” Jirard jokes, trying to be subtle as he looked over my clothes.

“Jirard, the quicker you learn that I’m a weird person, the better your life will be,” I informed him, following him downstairs. When we started walking in the opposite direction from the boy's dorm, I quickly asked, “don’t you want to get changed?”

“I don’t want to have you wait,” Jirard told me with a grin.

“I don’t mind,” I told him with a small smile. “I mean you just waited for me to be done changing.”

“You sure?” I gave him a small nod. “Well… alright then, let’s head to Bluebell House first.”

We backtracked to the boy's dorm and I followed him inside just to take a quick peek around. Other then the walls of this dorm being painted blue, the boy's dorm looked just like the girl’s one. How boring. I ended up following Jirard upstairs to his dorm and he poked his head in to make sure his roommate wasn’t still sleeping.

“Hey, I thought you were going to show around the new kid,” I heard a deep voice with a British accent greet Jirard who opened the door a bit wider.

“I brought her with me while I change clothes, do you mind if she chills here for a few minutes?” Jirard asked. The other boy must have shaken his head since Jirard opened the door wider for me to be able to slip in. I shyly looked around the room, noting the Itty Bitty Kitty figurines that seem to take over every available space in the room, before my eyes landed on Jirard’s roommate sitting at one of the desks, being startled by his ice blue eyes staring me down. I gave a small smile as I looked him over. He was more clean cut then Jirard was, with neatly styled brown hair and skin almost as pale as mine. He obviously wasn’t expecting anyone to come by since he was wearing flannel pajama pants and a grey hoodie.

“Shane this is Faye West, she just arrived today,” I think I had a ‘no shit’ expression on my face since Shane started snickering softly. “Faye, this is Shane Gill, he transferred here from England about a year ago.”

“Nice to meet you, Faye,” Shane offered his hand to shake mine which I shyly took. “Nice shirt.”

“Oh thanks,” I smiled as I shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Shane.”

I glanced to Jirard who was gathering some clothes before telling me, “make yourself at home!” and darting out of the room. Shane shook his head before getting up to grab the chair at Jirard’s desk. Now that he’s standing, he is much taller than I thought he would be.

“Where are you from?” Shane asked, pulling the chair closer to his desk before sitting back down and continuing to work on… whatever he was working on. I was too distracted by his blue eyes and being nervous about meeting him to actually notice what he was working on.

“Massachusetts, but I spent the last 8 years of my life in Colorado,” I replied, sitting down in the chair offered.

“How’s Colorful Colorado?” he asked, not looking up while he worked.

“Not so colorful during the winter,” I replied, making him chuckle softly.

“I’m sure the white is nice as well.”

“I was more talking about the brown but I guess with our bipolar weather we do get snow from time to time,” I replied, rolling my eyes a bit.

He chuckled again, and when I glanced over at him I can see a small smile playing his lips as he worked. I wonder what he's drawing. I was about to ask about his drawing when Jirard came running back in.

“Ready to go?” he asked as he threw his uniform on his bed but took the time to hang up his varsity jacket. I could see in the closet there was a second jacket, indicating to me that they are both on the same team.

“Yeah,” I told him, standing up quickly. I turned to grab the chair I had been sitting on but as soon as my hand gripped it, a much larger hand covered mine. My head snapped up to meet Shane’s equally surprised blue eyes. Before I had the chance to react, Shane withdrew his hand, shoving them into the pockets of his hoodie.

“I'll put the chair back,” he told me softly, his eyes unable to look at me.

“I don't…” I tried to argue but I then noticed the blush forming on his cheeks. I realized what he was trying to do and sighed before giving a small smile. “Alright, thank you, Shane.”

He nodded, finally turning his gaze back to me. “It… it was nice talking to you, I'll see you around.”

“You as well,” I smiled, waving as I followed Jirard out.

It was quiet during the time it took for us to get to the ground floor. Once outside, however, Jirard suddenly blurted out, “how did you do that?!”

I jumped in surprise, whipping around to see his shocked face. “How did I do what?”

“The thing with Shane,” Jirard waved his arms around. “He has NEVER been that nice to a girl the whole time I have known him!”

“Oh… I dunno, I think it might have had something to do with my sarcastic remarks about Colorado weather being weird,” I replied, trying to think what else I could have done. “Could be the shirt, I think it had magical powers,” I added as a joke.

“I don't think it's the shirt,” Jirard chuckled.

“Maybe Shane hit his head, made him nicer to girls,” I replied jokingly.

“Shane hit his head?” I jumped, whirling around to face two boys around my age. Both were wearing soccer jerseys and carrying their cleats. The taller of the two continued his question by adding; “and how does she know before us?”

“Shane didn't hit his head, Faye was only joking around,” Jirard laughed as I sheepishly looked to my feet. “I’m going to show Faye around but decided to change out of my uniform beforehand. She hung out in my room with Shane while I changed and he was being… not Shane when he's around new girls.”

“Wait, really?!” the tall boy exclaimed as I finally looked him over. He was definitely over 6’, probably around 6’3” and had dark brown hair with a matching brown goatee and green eyes. He was very thin, almost lanky, it was kind of a surprise he played soccer.

“I knew it, she's a witch,” the other boy chuckled. He had brown hair like his friend but unlike his friend or Jirard, he had stubble instead of a beard. I couldn’t help but focus on his high cheekbones more than the hazel eyes that looked me over. “Her name is Faye after all.”

“That's right,” I replied, the words flying out of my mouth before I could stop them. “I'm here to cast a love spell on the male student body of Asagao Academy and make them my slaves.” WHAT AM I SAYING?! STOP TALKING IDIOT!!! “Your friend, Shane, is my first victim.”

I was expecting confused looks from the three.

I was expecting them to call me weird and to walk away.

I was not expecting them to start laughing their asses off, trying not to fall over with how hard they were laughing.

“Oh my god, I like you already,” the cheek-bone man told me between gasps for air and giggles. I smiled a bit sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head.

Once they finally calmed down enough, Jirard gave proper introductions, “guys this is the new girl I was telling you about, Faye West, she just transferred from Colorado.”

“Nice to meet you, Faye,” the tall boy beamed, offering his hand to shake. “I'm PBG, and this is Jeff.”

“Nice to meet you, I really like that shirt,” Jeff grinned as I shook PBG’s hand then Jeff’s.

“Thanks, it's nice to meet you guys as well,” I told them with a sheepish smile.

“I'm going to show her around before lunch is served,” Jirard told the two. “We’ll see you guys around.”

“Bye!” PBG waved before the two went inside.

I waved back before turning to Jirard who was grinning at me. “What?”

“Nothing,” he replied as he leads the way across the courtyard. “I was just thinking that you're going to fit right in.”

“Based on that joke?” I asked. “I got nervous and started babbling.”

“You still made us laugh,” Jirard grinned. “I couldn't get you to talk that much on our way here.”

“I was nervous,” I told him. “I'm also not that much of a social butterfly, people think I'm just weird.”

“Well I appreciate your weird,” Jirard replied matter-of-factly. I gave a small smile of thanks as he began the tour and, for the first time in a long time, feeling comfortable in a new setting.


End file.
